Various types of sunshades are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a sunshade apparatus including a mounting plate and a plurality of cylindrical mounting poles attached to the mounting plate. Each of a plurality of tubular support poles has a front portion, a back portion, and a pair of extensions disposed on the back portion. One of the pair of extensions is removably engageable within one of the pair of slots. A flexible covering is removably weaved through the plurality of support poles, and a securing mechanism is disposed on each of a right end and left end of a pair of ends of the covering. The securing mechanism is configured to secure each of the right end and the left end to each of a right outer support pole and a left outer support pole of the plurality of support poles. The mounting plate is attachable to one of a deck, a roof and, alternately, a side of a building. The sunshade apparatus thus provides a temporary or permanent shelter from the outside elements, depending on the preference of a user. The sunshade apparatus is easily installable on any deck, roof, and building, and the covering can also be decorated according to the preferences of the user as well.